Enseñandole a mi profesora
by cata2404
Summary: Mi primer cuento, con algo de romance, humor y a veces suspenso y terror. Mary Ann está en su último año de escuela y le falta 1 nota que DEBE ser una A para ganarse la beca a la universidad. El problema es que su profesora no opina lo mismo.


PROLOGO

Había una vez un mundo feliz. Había una vez un mundo perfecto. Bueno, por lo menos para mí. Mmm... en verdad, era feliz (casi siempre), no perfecto, pero estaba bien. Es decir, yo estaba acostumbrada a ese mundo, por lo que para mí estaba bien, aunque para otras personas pudiera estar mal. Personas como mi madre. Ella siempre decia que yo merecía algo mejor que todo aquello en lo que vivíamos, pero yo, como no conocía nada más, no podía protestar. Y aunque pudiera prostestar, no lo haría, ya que ella se esforzaba muchísimo por sacar adelante a nuestra familia, y, sin embargo, Christine no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Mi madre siempre decía que yo era mucho para la calidad de vida que teníamos, y que sabía que si se esforzaba un poco más en el trabajo, si ganaba un poco más de dinero, yo podría comprar más materiales y cuadernos y cosas así, y me podría ir mejor. Vivíamos de lo que mi madre ganaba, y apenas era suficiente para las tres, mi madre, mi hermana menor Christine y yo. Creo que esa fue una de las principales razones por la yo deseara tanto ganar la beca. Así complacería y ayudaría mucho a mi madre. Pero también deseaba esa beca por mí, para probarme a mí misma que yo podía triunfar en eso, que podría ganar, aunque fuera una vez en la vida, y lo que ganaría no sería un trofeo que podría colgar en un estante y que se llenaría de polvo, si no que lo que ganaría sería una universidad gratis, en la que llegaría a ser grande, una persona importante, algo que había deseado toda la vida, y podría formarme y aprender cosas nuevas.

Eso era lo que me apasionaba, y esa pasión me llevó a cometer todas esas cosas de las que, a veces, reflexonando, me arrepiento, o de las que a veces, tomándolo con humor, me río. Depende de como esté mi ánimo. Y esas cosas que pasaron este último tiempo son las que quiero compartir.

CAPITULO 1

Uff. Por fin. Lo había terminado, al fin. Me había pasado toda la noche terminándolo. Observé mi obra maestra por un momento. Era un diario. Un diario de una bruja de Salem a la cual habían asesinado despiadadamente en 1546 (creado por mí, por supuesto). Había escrito un poco más de 300 páginas en manuscrita contando su vida y sus emociones. Es decir, no era sólo la apariencia del diario lo impresionante debido a que era una copia de los documentos de esa época, sino que el contenido era lo mejor. Cada cosa que escribí era auténtica, todas las 300 páginas eran salidas de mi mente y pura creatividad (más la investigación). Por milésima vez, miré el reloj que colgaba encima de mi cama. Las 6:48. Pronto Jilly, mi mejor amiga, me vendría a buscar para ir a la escuela. Bueno, aunque no hubiera dormido nada, valía la pena esforzarse y sacrificarse por un futuro mejor: la beca.

Alcanzé a comer un pan untado de mantequilla, y tomé una manzana del frutero antes de que Jilly tocara la bocina avisando que íbamos atrasadas en su nuevo Volkswagen Beetle rosa. Jaja, Jilly presumía mucho en ese auto, que había salido enterito del bolsillo de su padre que vivía en California con su segunda esposa en una mansión de 5 pisos y con varias ascensores y mayordomos y comedores y habitaciones y muchos demases más. A la indiferente de Jilly nunca le había afectado el divorcio de sus padres, y se lo tomaba con mucha naturalidad, pero era a su madre a la que le había trastocado los tornillos. En verdad, la señora Cooper estaba loca. Cuando yo iba a la casa de Jilly (lo cual evitaba mucho, pero en secreto, para no herir mi única y mejor amiga Jilly), la señora Cooper empezaba a hablarme de lo mucho que odiaba a su esposo, y que si algún día viniera para Greenville, lo asesinaría, le cortaría el cuello, luego se lo mostraría a su segunda esposa, y muchas otras cosas espantosas, que, créanme, no querrán saber. Jilly nunca le había dado tanta importancia a la locura (en verdad, enfermedad) de su madre, y le respondía a todos sus comentarios con sus típicos "Sí, mamá... Lo que tú digas... Toda la razón...", y cosas así. Yo pensaba que ésa era su manera de lidiar con los problemas, con puros "lo que tú digas" y "me da igual", ya que todo en su casa era terrible, pero Jilly siempre me decía,

— No tengo problemas, Mary, es ella quien está loca, pero ése no es mi problema. A mí no me aproblema nada de eso. Todo te lo estás imaginando, — las veces en las que me decía estas cosas eran las únicas ocasiones donde estaba completamente seria, y todas las demás eran sólo un chiste para ella. Eso me hacía pensar que estas cosas sí que le afectaban, por su seriedad respecto al asunto. Jilly no tenía unas notas tan espectaculares, y no era que se esforzara demasiado tampoco. Lo suyo era la comedia y las bromas y la actuación. Ella actuaba tan bien, que estaba segura de que sería una actriz famosa el instante en que pisara Hollywood, y yo no dudaba de que sería así, con todo ese talento y esa energía. Además Jilly poseía una belleza tan despampanante que todos los chicos de la escuela querían salir con ella, todos, excepto uno... pero de él hablaré después. Y todas las chicas querían ser tan bonitas como ella.

— ¡Buenos días, Bella Durmiente! Apresúrate que vamos atrasadas y no quiero encontrarme con Peterson para quedarme el sábado otra vez — me gritó desde su hermoso auto mientras pasaba por encima de la vereda y estropeaba los tulipanes del señor Binson, el vecino. Le había quitado el techo al Volkswagen, porque, asombrosamente, había amanecido con un calor espantoso, muy impropio de esos días de otoño, y conducir con techo a esas temperaturas era una total locura.

— ¿De qué bella durmiente me estás hablando? — le respondí con cara extrañada, — No he dormido en toda la noche haciendo el trabajo de historia... y recién lo terminé, ¿Quieres verlo?

— Mmm... déjame echarle una mirada — dijo Jilly, no tan convencida. Le pasé el diario ciudadosamente, y ella lo observó interesadamente. Su mirada era falsa, asi que le dije:

— Jaja, no necesitas actuar tanto si no te importa el diario. — le dije. Sabía reconocer cuando estaba fingiendo, y ella lo sabía, así que me miró, suspiró, me pasó el diario y yo lo volví a guadar en mi mochila con sumo cuidado.

— Perdóname, pero no veo porqué tanto esfuerzo. Seguramente te desvelaste y te quedarás dormida en clase mientras que yo demoré unos 5 minutos en hacer mi exposición. Yo tengo un monólogo de Marilyn Monroe preparado y sé que con eso basta y sobra. — me respondió. Sonó un poco pesado, pero ella pensaba que yo trabajaba muy duro con trabajos tan fáciles, y odiaba verme tomar el camino difícil, pero esa era la única forma de sacarme puras buenas notas para ganarme la beca.

— Jilly... ¿en verdad crees que bastará y sobrará un monólogo con McGuire? ¿Crees que te sacarás una A si imitas a Marilyn frente a McGuire? — le pregunté. McGuire era la profesora de historia. Era la persona más odiada en la escuela, y no sólo hablo de los estudiantes, sino que de los profesores también. Era el diablo hecho profesor. A todos nos aterraba su clase. Podía hacer que lloraras con sólo darte una mirada, y era conocida por su egoísmo frente a las notas. Por eso había que esforzarse tanto en Historia para sacarse buenas notas. Ella sabía reconocer quienes en verdad habían estudiado para una prueba y quienes habían leído un resumen justo antes de entrar al salón. Si sólo la mirabas de lejos, te parecía una profesora inofensiva. Era rubia, de ojos verdes almendrados, una nariz aguileña y una tez bronceada, pero en el minuto en que te comunicabas con ella, un solo intercambio de miradas, un cruce de palabras, y ya querías estar lo más lejos posible de ella.


End file.
